


i know i can treat you better, than he can

by Music_Helan



Series: stray kids one shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Violence, hyunlix being like the bestest friends in this whole universe, hyunlix bestest friends, it's longer than what i usually write, minho crushing on jisung but not really showing it, minho was worried, minsung - Freeform, not minsung tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Minho wanted to give Jisung what he deserved, aka the whole universe, but Jisung's boyfriend didn't believe that Jisung worthed a whole universe.Cue to Minho spoiling the shit out of Jisung.And a bloody Jisung showed up a few days later.(with hyunlix being supportive best friends)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, past han jisung/oc
Series: stray kids one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920451
Kudos: 89





	i know i can treat you better, than he can

**Author's Note:**

> tw: abusive relationships, blood, mentioned beatings, mistreating  
> please dont continue if you can't handle it

It shouldn't be a surprise. Jisung should've known it better. He blamed himself mostly, hanging out with Minho always makes him to forget time. Jisung picked himself up from the floor, trying his best to stay quiet in order to retreat back into his room. The bruishes on him caused his movements to be pained.

Jisung hissed noiselessly when he washed off the dried blood on his body. The warm water ran slowly down his body, staining the floor bloody.

By the time he came out from the washroom, Jisung padded slowly into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He wasn't sure what to whip up, looking around the kitchen helplessly. He wanted to apologise to his boyfriend.

"Baby?" Jisung called out, "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine, " came the soft response of his boyfriend, "but I'm feeling American."

Jisung hummed a response as he limped back into the kitchen. He would made up with his boyfriend and they would cuddle and be happy with each other again. Everything would be alright.  
  


When Minho next saw Jisung at a nearby cafe only a few days later, the older had to be physically restrained by Felix and Hyunjin to prevent him from lashing out at Jisung's boyfriend.

"Hyung, no!" Felix whisper-shouted, grabbing Minho's hands, "You can't murder that asshole right here! We're in public!"

"See if I give a flying fuck about that, Bok, " Minho growled out.

"Hyung, there'll be too many witnesses to bail you out from jail, " Hyunjin reasoned. He sat Minho down on a chair nearby, "You can murder the asshole later, when you got him alone."

Minho sighed deeply. The new bruises that appeared suddenly on Jisung's dedicated arms and face made his blood boiled. No matter how much foundation Jisung used, Minho was always able to sense the brushes covered underneath the thick foundation.

"I wish Jisung can just open his fucking eyes, " Minho said. He watched the couple closely, anger flared in his body when he noticed Jisung flinching slightly from his boyfriend.

"Hyung, trust us, we've been trying since he started dating that asshole, " Felix muttered.

The three of them left the café soon afterwards. Hyunjin was comforting Minho while Felix had a tiny hand on his hand, squeezing them every now and then to ground Minho. The older couldn't be more thankful for his two best friends.

Hyunjin motioned for Felix to grab Minho's precious cats when they reached Minho's apartment. Minho's mood cheered up a bit after Felix reappeared with his cats, purring and meowing.

"Hyung, what should we do?" The Aussie asked after watching Minho cuddling with the cats, the anger slowly leaving the older's body.

Minho looked up from Soonie. He shrugged, his hands never stopping his petting. Soonie purred loudly.

"Maybe you should act like none of this ever happened, " Minho said finally. He adjusted Dori on his shoulders, "Don't pressure him into talking about his situations. He won't open up if he doesn't want to."

Hyunjin frowned. He wrapped his hands around Felix's torso, "But hyung!" The tall dancer whined.

"Hyung knows Jisung the best after Bokkie, " Minho said plainly. Hyunjin snorted quietly, but a slap on the shoulder from Felix stopped the tall boy from doing anything. Hyunjin sighed against Felix's tiny hand.  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho smiled softly at Jisung when the younger finally showed up at their weekly meetup. Jisung offered a weak smile as Minho pulled the opposite chair out for him to sit.

"Thanks, hyung, " Jisung said, "Nice place."

They were at a fancy café. Minho had chosen this café was purely on the fact that he had a feeling that Jisung didn't get spoiled often. "Order whichever you like, Sung, " Minho said, "Hyung's paying."

Jisung's eyes almost bulged out when he scanned over the price of the drinks. "Hyung, " the younger started, "I can't let you pay, it's-"

"Hyung wants to, " Minho insisted, "Order up, don't be shy with hyung."

"If you say so, " Jisung muttered. He picked out a fancy looking drink without looking at the price. Minho smiled at his choice before excusing himself to order at the counter.

When Minho came back with a soft smile, Jisung felt something fluttered in his heart. He knew Minho is good-looking, but he never realised that Minho could be _that_ good-looking.

"So what's been going on?" Minho started, his eyes never leaving Jisung's. The younger felt himself going weak for a bit before quickly composing himself again. He faked a smile at Minho, "Everything's fine, hyung."

"School's not kicking you in the ass?" Minho joked, earning a laugh from Jisung. Having completed his mission, Minho laid back onto the chair, enjoying Jisung's laugh. He nodded at the waitress when she served them their drinks.

Time passed fast when the two friends were together. Jisung never felt so free when he was out with his boyfriend, being able to laugh and joke about almost everything. Jisung munched on the snacks Minho had ordered, listening to Minho's rambles about his dance club. 

Night had long fallen when they realised it. "I should go back, " Jisung exclaimed after checking the time, internally panicking when he saw just how late it was. Minho looked at the younger, his expression turned slightly sour as Jisung continued to panic quietly around the table. 

"I can walk you back, " Minho suggested, "your apartment isn't too far from here, if I remember correctly."

Jisung shook his head, "Nah, it's OK hyung. I can handle myself, " the boy reasoned. Minho's eyes filled with so much concern that Jisung couldn't meet his eyes. Jisung awkwardly laughed it off, getting up from the chair and bidding the taller boy a quick goodbye. 

He didn't heard Minho's quiet sigh of frustration from his behind.

"Where have you been?" Jisung was met with his boyfriend's scream once he stepped foot into the apartment. Jisung quickly went into the kitchen, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't do anything that would be hard to hide from Minho or any of his friends. He heard the angry footsteps first sensation before he found himself rudely ripped away from the stove, the pan in his hands sent flying away.

"You will answer me when I ask you something, " Jisung nodded, but he still didn't made any noise. Slowly, he picked himself up from the floor. Only to get slammed back onto the floor again, this time with a pounding head. The boy groaned from the pain, curling up into a ball as blows started landing on him.

All just because of coming back late.

Later that night, Jisung climbed onto the single bed alone. He made sure not to make any loud noises to avoid waking up his boyfriend, slipping underneath the sheets. He set his alarm to ring around 6 the next morning, double checked the alarm and wrote a little note on his phone to remind himself to clean the cuts he had missed earlier. 

Jisung had a hard time moving around the next day. He spent a long time in the bathroom that morning, covering all the visible cuts and bruises he earned from his boyfriend. Jisung sadly looked into the mirror, hoping that one day he would finally see his body without all the foundation and scars covering it.

He met up with his boyfriend in the living room, a back pack on his back and ready to go. His boyfriend smiled gently at him, "All ready?"

"Yea!" Jisung nodded. He allowed the other to hold his hand while they walked to school. Jisung never really understood it well. His boyfriend could change attitudes in a matter of seconds, going from domestic boyfriend to violently abusive boyfriend. But most of the times, Jisung believed that his boyfriend was a domestic, loving boyfriend.

The couple took a sit at the back of the class, with Jisung's boyfriend quietly berating the boy about his choices of clothing. Jisung smiled timidly at his boyfriend. His espression quickly changed into a pained one when his boyfriend grabbed his injured hand without thinking.

"Better luck next time, then, " Jisung couldn't laugh at his boyfriend's joke. He couldn't even understand it. But he forced an awkward laugh out of himself to avoid another round of beratement. Jisung took out his notebook before starting to study quietly, occasionally answering his boyfriend's questions.

"Jisung!" Jisung looked up when he heard his name being called. Realising that it was Minho, the younger male waved him over. He ignored the way his boyfriend tensed beside him.

"Hyung?" Jisung wondered about Minho's intention. Minho didn't always appear before classes just to meet him, and certainly not when Minho knows Jisung's boyfriend was there too. 

Minho smirked at the younger, "Hyunlix's anniversary tonight at 7, their place, and bring something, " he threw his hands up, a happy expression resting on his face. Jisung unconsciously smiled as well. "It's almost 2 years since they got together, " Minho continued, pointing a finger at Jisung's face, "you as Felix's best friend and matchmaker is required to come."

"We have plans tonight, " Jisung's boyfriend snapped at Minho. Confusion was written over Jisung's face. They have plans? Why didn't he know about it?

An eyebrow was raised. Minho's upset face was directed right at Jisung's boyfriend, an expression Jisung never wanted to receive from the older. Minho bent down slightly, looking at Jisung's boyfriend face to face, his face dangerous.

"It's our best friends' 2 year anniversary. Specifically, Jisung's best friend's 2 years anniversary, " Minho whispered, his voice dripping venom, "boyfriend or not, you don't get a say in this."

Seeing that his boyfriend's face was red with anger, Jisung quickly placed a hand on Minho's. "I'll be there, Min, " Jisung promised. He watched Minho tsk'ed lightly at his angered boyfriend before leaving the classroom, giving Jisung a soft smile. Jisung sighed a quiet relief.

"You are not going to that stupid 2 year anniversary, Jisung, " Jisung heard his boyfriend said. He ignored the statement. Jisung was sure he would be going to the party no matter what.

Well, screw that. Jisung was going to have fun after being trapped in his apartment for so long.

"Jisung!" Minho heard Hyunjin nearly shouted. Minho poked his head out from the back of the door, confused about what Hyunjin was shouting about. The older gasped loudly when he finally saw Jisung.

Jisung was almost covered in blood, his smile weak, his eyes tired. Minho pushed Hyunjin aside, unable to bring himself to care as Jisung collapsed into his arms. 

"Hyung, " Jisung managed to breath out before passing out in Minho's arms.

"Jisung!" Minho screamed, lightly shaking the younger boy to wake him up. He felt his head started to spin when he noticed the tiny trail of blood behind Jisung. "Someone call an ambulance!" Minho desperately cried, his eyes filled with tears as he tried to stop Jisung's blood from overflowing.

He barely heard Felix telling the guests that the party was over.

He used his own shirt to wrap up the open wounds on Jisung's body, hoping that it would slow the blood flow, working as fast as he could. Someone, probably Felix, was talking desperately, asking for help. Minho applied pressure against Jisung's wounds, muttering a soft "sorry" to the unconscious boy in case he had accidentally hurt him.

"They'll in here in 20, " Felix told Minho. He couldn't help but started worrying as well when he saw his best friend's pale face. Seeing the normally happy and hyper boy laying so still in Minho's arms, unresponsive to anything, had deeply hurt Felix as much as it had hurt Minho. Felix watched Jisung grew into the male he is today, and being the official Bestest Friend Ever On Earth with Jisung, it was also his job to worry over Jisung.

The Aussie quietly handed Minho a first aid kid after some rummaging in the cabinets. Minho snatched it, too desperate for Jisung to care about being rude to Felix. 

He pulled out a bandage from the kid. Slightly grateful for the fate that Hyunjin and him had attended a first aid course before, the two of them carefully dressed Jisung's wounds. With Felix propping Jisung up, Minho searched for any wounds he'd missed.

After finishing, Minho sat on the floor with Jisung's head in his lap, fearful of any sudden movement from the younger. Hyunjin and Felix left the oldest alone, both knowing how much Jisung meant to him. They waited for another couple of minutes before the medics finally arrived.

Minho almost had a breakdown when Jisung was rudely pulled away from him. Hyunjin and Felix were able to pull the oldest away before any problems were caused. They tried their best to not feel pity for their hyung, who never looked so lifeless. Hyunjin shook his head a couple of time to rid himself of all negative thoughts that were starting to build in his head as he pulled Minho to the bathroom.

"Hyung, we'll be there, " Hyunjin promised, "but you need to calm down first."

Minho looked so lost without Jisung there with him. Hyunjin didn't stop chattering with Minho, grounding the older with his voice as Felix went to gather their things to go to the hospital. Hyunjin washed Minho's face with cold water, refreshing the older as quick as he could without accidentally scarring him.

Hyunjin gently guided Minho through the process, patting the water droplets off Minho's face with a fluffy face towel. "Let's go meet Jisungie, yea, hyung?" Hyunjin mumbled, leading Minho out of the bathroom. They found Felix waiting for them in the living room with the car keys and a couple of water bottles ready. The Aussie handed the water bottles to Hyunjin, and passed Minho a cold one.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Minho was seated at the back, his face against the window as Felix sped his way through the roads, well over the speed limit. The couple seemed to be communicating with their eyes, their actions big and loud but nothing came out of their mouths. Minho was slightly thankful for it, knowing that he wouldn't handle the couple's usual bantering. They arrived in the hospital within record time, and Minho almost jumped out of the car before it stopped moving.

"Hold on, hyung!" Hyunjin warned. He got out from the car just in time to catch Minho in his arms. Minho was fortunate that Hyunjin has limbs long enough to catch him just in time. He huffed against the blond's chest, upset that he couldn't even reaction properly and making his dongsaengs worry. Felix caught up with them after he parked the car, his hand holding the cold water bottles he'd left in the car.

"Stop thinking so much, " Felix rubbed Minho's back gently, "You're worried, it's normal. We'll see Jisungie in a bit, alright hyung?" The words comforted Minho slighty. He knew that he wasn't alone in this, knew that his best friends were there for him and would stay with him until Jisung wakes up.

Minho let himself be leaded into the waiting room after Felix asked for directions to find Jisung. They were informed that a hospital room has been prepared for Jisung and would wait there instead of the stuffy lobby waiting room. Thanking the nurse, Felix lead the three of them to Jisung's room on third level of the building. 

When they stepped into the room, the first thing Minho realised was the room was empty. Too empty for his liking. It was a single room, a bed in the middle of the room, an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair by its side and a bedside table. On one of the walls was a cabinet with enough space to put down a couple of gifts. Near the end of the room was an old sofa, where Hyunjin and Felix had deposited themselves at. Minho pulled the plastic chair to the bed, determined to sit there and wait until Jisung was finally pushed in.

Minho must have dozed off in the process, because he woke up with a start when someone relocated him. He was about to fight back when the familiar voice of Hyunjin appeared, "Hyung, you can't sleep like this. You'll pull your neck muscles, " the tall male muttered, moving Minho around. The older only grumbled and sat straighter in his chair, "M' not leaving this place until Sungie comes in, " he whined.

As soon as the words left his lips, the door opened and Jisung was pushed in. Minho watched as Jisung was manhandled into the hospital bed and a doctor looking over at him. He froze, suddenly forgetting how to reaction these situations. Luckily, Felix came to his rescue and spoke with the doctor instead. Minho was grateful for it before he turned his attention to Jisung.

Jisung's face looked a little paler than usual, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. If Minho didn't know about it, he'd thought Jisung was taking a nap instead of being in a medicine-induced coma. He watched some nurse hooked Jisung up to an IV and told them to press the red button on a little device that was circled around the bedframe.

He laced his hand with Jisung's, watching as the younger was gently woken up by the nurse. The nurse asked Jisung some basics questions before leaving with the doctor. Minho couldn't help himself but teared up when Jisung smiled weakly at him. Jisung's thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand, "Hyung?"

It was all it took for Minho to completely broke down. "You-you little piece of shit- " Minho cursed, carefully wrapping himself around Jisung, "I was so worried, I told you he was toxic, why did you do this to yourself-" Minho couldn't even continue, tears leaking out from his eyes faster than he thought. He rubbed his eyes harshly, cursing at himself for losing control over his emotions. 

He felt a pair of gently hands wrapped around his wrists. Jisung pulled his hands away from his eyes, a worried expression on his face. "Don't blame yourself, hyung, " Jisung said. He carefully took Minho into his arms, letting the older cry. He ran his hair through Minho's soft brown locks, admiring the softness of Minho's hair, rethinking all of his decisions. He couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast whenever Minho was near. He couldn't understand why he was so flustered when Minho would playfully flirt with him. But right now, right in that moment, Jisung knew he wanted to protecc Minho from all the hardships in this world.

"Here, drink this, " Jisung muttered, grabbing the water bottle by the table (god bless Hyunlix, those two must've known they would need it) and handed it over to Minho. Minho gave a watery chuckle, basking in the attention the younger was giving him. "There's the laugh I love so much, " Jisung whispered, completely unaware of the fact that Minho could hear him loud and clear. The older cleared his throat, "That's my line, Jisungie." He playfully wriggled his eyebrows, pulling a chuckle from Jisung.

Minho pulled Jisung closer to him, unwilling to let the other go after such terrible event. "Can we cuddle?" Minho asked in a whisper. 10 minutes later, the two were comfortably cuddling even if the space was a bit tight.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Minho asked another question. "Why were you bloody?" He felt the younger stiffened in his arms and panicked, "I'm sorry, it's OK if you don't wanna talk about it-"

"It's not that, hyung, " Jisung replied. He took a deep breath, "I broke up with him, and he got angry."

Minho hummed. Silence resumed between them, both of them basking in each other's presences until Minho decided to be bold and popped a question he wanted to ask Jisung a long time ago.

"Will you be mine? I promise I can treat you better than him, " Minho whispered. Jisung wriggled closer to Minho, a happy smile on his face.

"I thought you'll never ask."

_Bonus:_  
Hyunjin and Felix happily walked back to their home, hands in hands as the blood on their hands dried. "Do you think they'll find out?" Felix asked, "That we were the reason that pathetic excuse of a human could confess to his crimes so easily?" 

Hyunjin snorted at Felix's question. He pulled the young Aussie closer to him, "Love, it's the police force we're talking about. When have they really investigate anything?" Felix nodded, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and allowed the taller to carry him home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil fic i thought of when i was having my mid terms, and here she is!! finally finished!! i hope yall enjoyed this, shes not my best fic but she'll do.
> 
> as always, stay healthy and don't forget to take care of yourself!!


End file.
